The invention relates to a method for stimulating falling asleep and/or relaxing behavior of a person by means of an electronic arrangement.
From numerous medical publications as well as from daily life, it is known that more and more people suffer from sleeplessness and cannot find the right way to relax. There is a continually increasing consumption, in developed countries, of medicine for relaxing, in the form of so-called sleeping pills, despite the fact that such medicants have side effects and their effectiveness decreases with increased consumption.
However, many people do sleep without difficulties. By means of thorough testing and research, it has been ascertained that with effortless falling asleep without medication, certain cerebral currents (brain waves) change while, simultaneously, the pulse rate and the breathing rhythm is slowed down. It is furthermore known that by means of meditation exercises, the cerebral currents, the pulse rate and the breathing rhythm can be changed, so that a condition of increased relaxation, up to the point of falling asleep, can be attained. A known and simple meditation method consists in uniformly counting in a breathing rhythm; however, a certain amount of concentration is necessary. In practice, however, it has also been ascertained that such exercises, in particular by those persons who have, in any event, difficulties with relaxing and falling asleep, are very difficult to learn.